Herald's Crest
by Resmesh
Summary: This story is a guild fiction that takes place in the last year before the return of the core members of Fairy Tail. The name as you should be able to tell from the title is Heralds Crest I am no longer accepting central OCs. This story will stick to the original Fairy Tail story line as much as possible but the existence of HC will change some things.
1. Introduction

This story is a guild fiction that takes place in the last year before the return of the core members of Fairy Tail. The name as you should be able to infer from the title is Heralds Crest I am currently accepting OC's, I need approximately twenty. As a forewarning some will become more of background members but many will not. I simply do not believe my writing capabilities to be high enough to follow all twenty. I will also accept villain OC's later (or as part of your character's history section, see form below). The first couple of chapters will be introductions to the setting and characters as you send them in. Thank you ahead of time for any OC's you send in and any writing help that you offer!

OC form

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Magic and Class:** You can choose an existing magic or make up one of your own but I am only accepting three to four Dragon Slayers and two originally S-Class (there will be promotions) and I could use a bartender or two. I ask that you include a spell list of three to seven spells. Also please include HOW they learned/got their magic.

**Appearance:** include

-hair color and length

-height

-clothing

-physique

-location of guild mark

-anything else you want

**Personality: **include

-likes, dislikes

-traits (how they act and treat people including friends and enemies)

-type of person they would like (there will not be a ruling romantic theme but romance does keep things more realistic and interesting so I will keep the level of romance close to the level I see in life)

-once again anything else you want because the more specific you are the better I can write the OC

**History/Heritage: **just put down their past before the current day, you CAN have had a run in with a member of Fairy tail but may not be related to any of them.

* * *

As Master Saigokishi walked through Onibus he thought on all his guild had accomplished in the last year since its founding. When the core members of Fairy Tail had gone missing the guilds ability to take jobs in Onibus had been drastically impacted as Onibus town had previously had no guild of their own and any requests were mainly covered by Fairy Tail. Finally after five years he was no longer able to stand the deterioration of thee town from the plethora of uncompleted jobs and had founded Herald's Crest. He had come out of a very short lived retirement and founded the guild in Onibus city as its master. Although not an impressive figure, standing at 5'6" with a bald head, a lean demeanor, and slightly stooped figure clothed in a white robe, he served well as the master. His patience and care had formed Herald's Crest into a guild worth reckoning that was able to take care of Onibus and beyond.

The guild's ranks had risen to a notable amount over the past year, but by no means was it a large guild in comparison to those such as Sabertooth, Quatro Cerebus and previously Fairy Tail although it was getting closer.

Saigokishi sighed as he approached his guild on the outskirts of the town as he wondered what his children were each doing today.

* * *

There you go! Introduction down, I know it was short but I hope you liked it, or at least liked it enough to send in an OC and follow!


	2. Chapter 1

SO MANY OC's...

A big thank you to everyone who sent one in, the guild is nearly full and the S-class positions are filled. The first few chapters will mainly be intro/setup for the events to come, after all the guild members do need to be introduced before much else happens. Anyway credit to those below for their OC's. And really sorry if you got the email prematurely, something happens ed but I fixed it!

MyDearWatson- the Saranos

potentialauthor18- Ladon

onixdragon4- Hikuro Heguri

DeathToTheCookie- Bystro Polis

piehead11111- David Gray

Me- Tejil Coeurdelune

* * *

As Saigokishi approached his guild one of his members came into view in one of the pine trees that stood in front of the guild. The guild itself looked like merely a wooden lodge from the outside. In the tree was Hikuro Heguri, age twenty, one of the guilds more physical fighters napping as he always would after his daily training. Standing at 5'11" with a fit but lean build, spiky black hair poking out from his dark blue beanie hat and sliver eyes with a blue tint standing out with his pale skin Hikuro was wearing a white hoodie with a blue inside and a blue flame contrasting in a yellow circle on the back and black pants duck taped at the shins followed by his small martial arts shoes, Saigokishi could see his guild Mark on the back of his neck, a trumpet and a rapier crossed in front of the omega symbol. "Why hello there young one, I suppose you've recently finished your training," Saigokishi said in a level tone. With only a small amount of movement Hikuro replied "As usual Master." Hikuro then picked up his head and hopped out of his tree and continues, "I am growing thirsty though, I think Ill head in for a drink." "Well at least you don't sleep like Ladon or these trees would have a permanent decoration" replied Saigokishi, "let's head in."

Barely five steps in the door the two ran into the Saranos, two cousins who were both Re-quip mages, Irin and Orin. Irin, twenty years, old stood at 5'5" with an hourglass figure and an ample bust and long, white hair reaching her hips pinned into a bun held by long Japanese pins with rabbit charms hanging from their ends with some of it either falling into soft curls in the back or messy bangs in the front near her burgundy eyes wore tight tucked into her narrow black riding boots reaching her knees and thin, white v-neck tank top covered by her deep red traditional kimono with a long train and a white peony design on the sleeves, collar, and bottom of the kimono that covered her deep red wine guild Mark on her left shoulder and peony birthday on her right, finally she had a white obi tied around it with a dark red beaded belt. Orin on the other hand stood taller at 6'2" and age twenty-five with short, messy hair that was white on top and black below. He had black eyes and a lean, muscular build with his guild Mark being in black on his left pectoral and his identical benchmark on the right of his neck. He wore black hakama and a white robe under his dark red haori and white socks with black sandals, clothing traditional to a Japanese male. Hikuro nodded to them and continued on to the bar for his drink while Master Saigokishi greeted them with a smile, "Morning there upstarts, I suppose you two are heading out on a job?" "Actually were on our way to find the rest of our team for a bit of training, but we can't figure out where they are!" replied Irin bouncing from foot to foot. "Well then, after you do that please make sure your bunch doesn't wreak the woods while your at it," responded the Master. "Will do!" Irin yelled as she grabbed Orin's hand and bolted out the door. One foot out the door Irin had to jump sideways to avoid running over another guild member, Tejil Coeurdelune. As she dodged him she clipped the doorway, dropped Orin's hand and staggered a few feet before coming to a stop, flustered at her lack of coordination. "Well I'm starting to think we need a bigger door, everyone seems to be a bit clumsy for this one," Tejil cracked. Tejil, age seventeen, stood at 6'5" with lighter brown shaggy hair reaching his blue-green eyes with a scar over his right one. He had a lean build covered by baggy black pants and green t-shirt underneath a black, white and green knee length trench coat with his guild Mark easily visible on the back of his hand also in green. "Well maybe if you would make your presence juuusst a little more noticeable it wouldnt, you overgrown music box," Irin retorted, "whole lot of good that frequency magic does you when your only noisy when you shouldn't be!" With mock hurt on his face Tejil said, "You see this Orin your cousin here is hurting my feelings being as blunt as that hammer of hers," only for Orin to reply with tact of his own "Well you do know a lot about that hammer seeing as she acquainted it pretty well with your face that once." "Touche, both of you, see ya later," Tejil replied as he waved and walked of into the guild.

Over on his way to the bar Hikuro bumped into his teammates, David Gray age sixteen who stood at 6'1" with short messy brown hair and a pretty muscular physique with his guild mark on his right shoulder all covered by white pants and a dark shirt and a star neck less hanging off his neck, and Bystro Polis, also sixteen, stood at 6'7" and had decent labs and muscles across his body with his guild Mark near the middle of his back close ribs, and had a curly mop of teal hair and golden eyes and wore white pants that hugged his legs and a black uniform like jacket. "Ay Hikuro, been waiting for ya," Bystro exclaimed, "We've been waiting for you to get back so that we could go on a job!" "Well I was only sleeping out front," Hikuro replied, "There was no need to wait." "Well then we got this awesome job request right here, it's to...," David started but was interrupted by Bystro, "no time for that now, we have to catch the train, let's go!" The group raced off leaving the remaining members in the guild with not so much as another word.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter One! I know it's a bit short but it is just intros and I just wanted to at least give you guys something. Ill have another chapter up by the end of the week, hopefully longer this time!


	3. Chapter 2

First of thank you for the reviews and all the OC's (all positions are now filled). I hope that I have improved on the points lacking in my previous chapter for I took everyone's words to heart. Secondly, I'm sorry this is late. I've been really busy and tired this week and on top of all of that there was a bit of sorting to do this chapter but I hope it was worth the wait! Thirdly, I know this chapter might once again seem a bit short but I assure you that they will grow in length once i am finished with intros, besides I needed to publish this one soon for the sake of some of the readers. And finally, not all characters are going to debut in the intros but rest assured they will come into play later, I'm just saving them for the right moment.

Addison Glaciás- callofduty1944

Kago Resutaimu- me once again (I needed to fill a niche)

EZ Lights- Cat the Alien

Ethel Florence- DeathToTheCookie

* * *

"Nobody seemed to notice the sudden exodus of of the teens, after all it was rather common to see that type of behavior around here." thought Addie as she stood behind the counter of the guilds bar. Her full name was Addison Glaciás, a 5'5", nineteen year old, S-Class mage bartender. She had dark brown hair running down to her shoulder blades with part of it kept in a ponytail and wore clothes that resembled those of the never found Lucy Heartfillia but red with a white cross, and light blue pants stopping right above the guild Mark on her right ankle. On her right hand ring finger she wore a black ring and on her feet she wore a pair of black and white throng sandles for her bar work. "Although it's a shame Hikuro didn't make it over, he always tips well," she mumbled under her breath "unlike some louts around here." Despite being an S-Class mage Addie rarely want on jobs managing to subsist mostly on tips, so it was a bit disappointing when she missed out on one.

At this point Tejil had made it over to the bar and was sitting down next to his teammate Kago Resutaimu another seventeen year old mage. Kago was 6'0" and had short brown hair and eyes along with his suntanned skin. Covering his skinny build was a pair of baggy cream colored shorts and a simple white tank. His guild mark was black and located on his left calf right above his bare feet. "Two ginger beers please," Tejil said to Addie "and don't worry nothing's gonna explode this time." With a small a glare Addie grabbed the drinks and passed then down. "Just be glad you're one of the best tippers," she remarked before grabbing the money that he had placed on the counter and walking off. "Some day you're going to find a bear trap in your bed, probably gonna be made of ice," remarked Kago as he opened his brew, "wouldn't be surprised if it was electric either, you sure know how to mess with some dangerous people." Before Tejil had a chance to answer a small boom was heard from one of the guild's tables.

"Dang frickin nabbit!" yelled EZ Lights, the guild's resident inventor. EZ was eighteen years and a somewhat taller but flat chested and slender girl standing at 5'9" with dark almond eyes and lips contrasting against her pale skin. Her hair was dark brown ending in a chin length bob with a single hot-pink and baby-blue rectangular streak running the the right side of her messy bangs. Her mark was neon green on her right wrist and she dressed in casually tan slim pants, black half-calf boots, a bright T-shirt and a dark grey leather jacket with a skull print on the back with a bow. She wore three buttons, one a smiley face, one with two hearts and an arrow, and M4D pinned on her jacket. she also wore maroon and gold trimmed round aviator goggles, earth orange fingerless gloves and red-hot satchel that stored her inventions and tools. "Not so EZ inventing sometimes is it?" joked Tejil from the sides as Kago groaned and EZ threw a gear at him. She had been trying to build and improved version of her GUMSHOE, her electric beam shooting miniature hand held gun. She wanted to modify it so that it wouldn't need to recharge every eight hours but had so far been unsuccessful. "Robby!" she yelled releasing her robotic companion, "It's time to go hunting for more parts, I just wasted the last of our last find!Robby was an invention of EZ's, a giant hunk of floating metal with a heavy set of large fists but no legs, a crudely designed torso, hexagonal shaped head with a cube on the left side and three golden eyes, one being on the main head and two on the cube. His paint was copper brown with bright yellow accents with his head colored silver with black strips. He was also quite battered in appearance, and had a fluffy white bunny picture on his right chest plate. He also served as one of EZ's means of attack, the great lumbering guard he was. And so, the duo set of much to the amusement of the rest of the guild.

Ethel Florence looked back to the job board shaking her head. "Bunch of noisy idiots some of them are," she grumbled. Ethel was a twenty-one year old, 5'2" and flat chested mage of fairy tail with long blonde, almost ivory, hair that remained curly but a little straight from her roots down to her shoulders stopping at her waist. Her eyes were light purple-pink, and as usual wore a dark knee length dress covering her normally hidden silvery guild mark on her shoulder blade and a conductor's cap with short scarf abd her trademarked sour expression. "Besides, who does she think she is calling herself the Mechamancer, I'm the real master of machines here." she huffed under her breath, "My machine takeovers are far superior." With that she took the job she had been looking at and walked straight out of the guild.

* * *

Voila, i tried to work on the dialogue as suggested but I was a bit rushed. I hope I can continue to improve it!

P.S. I already have two arcs planned out (outlined) and am very excited to write them, I promise those chapters will be much longer (although take longer)!


End file.
